State of the art operating mechanisms for small to medium electrical switch contacts use an electromagnet to generate the operating force. The electromagnet is usually a solenoid with a plunger that generates a linear output force. Alternatively, a rotary mechanism without a plunger has been employed. Permanent magnets have also been used to hold contacts in either the closed or opened positions. While electromagnetically driven mechanisms operate the contacts quickly, the size, required operating power, and the electromagnet needed to overcome the magnetic force of permanent magnet latching designs are disadvantageous. Scotch yoke mechanisms may also be used in conjunction with a DC motor. However, this type of design is limited by motor speed.